The Step in the Right Direction
by pleasedontstoptherainxx
Summary: As Sweets would say, after their one night of grief induced passion, the dam was broken.


**A/N: Okay, so this idea came to me and I decided it was about time I try my hand at writing something pertaining to the new story line in the show. Spoilers for "The Hole In The Heart" and "The Change in the Game", ****so if you didn't see them yet, you might want to pass over this one. **

**This one takes place after "The Hole in the Heart" but before "The Change in the Game". Hope you all enjoy it, it's just a fluffy little oneshot. =]**

The Step in the Right Direction

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks. Two weeks since the death of Vincent Nigel Murray, and two weeks since Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth first attempted to make a miracle. As Sweets would say, after their one night of grief induced passion, the dam was broken. They had been sleeping together for two weeks, and it still managed to make her stomach twist up into a knot when she thought about him coming over with dinner.<p>

They still liked to pretend that things were the same. Booth would bring dinner over and they would eat their Chinese food, the way they always did, except, instead of just talking and laughing with one another after they were finished, they would make love. Sometimes it was slow and gentle, sometimes it was passionate and uninhibited, but it was always just short of a miracle. Brennan couldn't imagine ever tiring of their lovemaking.

A knock on the door signaled his arrival, as Brennan stood up from her couch and opened the door, smiling when she saw her partner standing there with a bag of food.

"Hi," he said, cheerfully, "I've got the-"

Brennan cut him off, pressing her lips to his while simultaneously taking the bag from his hands. With her free hand, she grasped his shirt and tugged him through the doorway, dropping the food on the floor next to the door before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wow," he breathed, pulling his lips away from hers, pressing their foreheads together, "you didn't waste any time getting to the point tonight."

"I've been thinking about this since this afternoon," she admitted, toying with the collar of his shirt, "you looked good in that grey suit today."

"I've worn that suit before," he laughed, "did you think about me like that when I would wear that suit before we were together?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she smiled mischievously, unbuttoning the little button on the cuff of his shirt, "now come to bed."

"We didn't eat yet," he reminded her, watching as her fingers nimbly undid the cuff.

It was still surreal to him. After six years, he was finally able to touch her and kiss her the way he'd always wanted to since their first case together. He knew he could kiss her, and not be afraid that she was going to run away. It had been two weeks. If she didn't run away yet, he was fairly confident she wasn't going to. And, to his surprise, she wanted to be kissed, and hugged, and touched. Brennan was surprisingly affectionate when it came to him.

"I'm not hungry," she told him, smoothing out the sleeve of his black button down, "but, I mean, I guess if you are, we can eat first."

Booth smiled, ignoring the fact that his stomach was growling violently, considering he hadn't eaten since eleven thirty that morning. Food was the last thing on his mind at the moment. If there was one thing he could never turn down, it was sex with Bones. Taking her face between his hands, he kissed her softly, laughing lightly as their noses touched.

"No, I'm not hungry either."

"Good, That was precisely the answer I was hoping for."

She kissed him again, grasping the collar of his shirt to lead him to the couch, pushing him down onto the cushions before she straddled his lap, her hands cupping his neck as they kissed passionately. It was only a few seconds into the kiss when she felt something rumble against the inside of her thigh. She pulled her lips from away once again, and pressed her cheek to his, her voice coming in soft, panting breaths.

"Booth, you're...vibrating."

"Oh," he sounded surprised, so wrapped up in their kiss that he didn't even feel his phone vibrating against his leg.

He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear.

"Booth."

Booth was trying his absolute hardest to focus on what his boss was saying on the other end of the phone as Brennan tugged on his hand, signaling for him to stand, waiting until he complied before she started on the buttons of his shirt, kissing each piece of revealed skin as she went. The lower her lips traveled, the harder he was finding it to concentrate.

"Yes," he answered his boss when he asked him a question, tilting his head down to watch her, which he knew was probably not the best idea, "yes, sir, I left the files on your desk."

Brennan laughed lightly against his skin when she reached his abdominal, feeling his stomach muscles tighten in response as he tilted his head up to look at the ceiling.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, sir. That's where I put them. If they're gone then someone must have moved them," he held the phone away from his mouth after he was done speaking to make sure his small groans weren't audible, "yes, the right side of the desk."

Brennan smoothed her hand down his stomach when the shirt was unbuttoned, her hands moving to his belt buckle.

"You found it? Okay, good," he looked back down at his partner as she tugged at his belt, "you're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

After he hung up the phone, Booth pulled her back up to him by the biceps.

"You are very frisky tonight, Temperance Brennan," he observed.

When he went to put his phone back in his pocket, Brennan stopped him, placing her hand on his forearm.

"No," she said, "turn it off. I don't want any more distractions."

Booth laughed lightly and allowed her to watch as he turned the phone off, placing it on the arm of the couch, afterwards. Seeing her satisfied smile, he kissed her softly, watching her eyes flutter closed when their lips met.

"Trust me, baby," he whispered, "nothing is going to distract me from you."

* * *

><p>"You're using chopsticks," Brennan observed, wrapped in her robe as she sat at the table, eating dinner with her partner.<p>

"Yeah? What is so special about that?" He asked.

"Nothing, you just usually don't," she shrugged, "you always talk about how in America we use silverware, and just because we're eating food from Asia doesn't mean we need to use chopsticks to eat it."

"Bones, you're making me sound like some sort of fascist," he had to laugh at her harsh way of describing his view on using chopsticks, "I don't use them because I can't. I mean, how do they eat rice with chopsticks? It probably takes them three hours to eat dinner."

"Actually they are very skilled at using chopsticks in China, since it was how they learned to eat in the first place," Brennan explained, "it's easy for them."

"I don't see how," he grumbled, about a quarter of the way away from giving up and going to get himself a fork.

"You know, Booth, one day I'm going to take you to China so you can learn more about Chinese culture," she told him, "I know we were supposed to go there once, but the murder on our plane kind of postponed our plans. And besides, that wasn't a pleasure trip anyway. When we go, it's not going to be work related."

"Oh, no, please. Anything but that. Please don't take me on a vacation to a foreign country, I don't think I can handle that," Booth said, sarcastically, laughing at her threat, "incase you didn't know this, Bones, I would actually enjoy traveling with you."

"You wouldn't get sick of me after two days?"

"No, I probably would. But I'm good at hiding those kind of things. You would never know."

Brennan laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm glad to see that even though we are romantically involved, you're still the same sarcastic bastard you've always been," she smiled, indicating that her words were playful.

"Well, you know, some things never change," he smiled back, setting his chopsticks down so he could take a sip of his water.

Brennan watched him intently, changing the mood of the room from playful to serious in a matter of seconds with her soft words.

"I'm glad things didn't change between us, Booth," she told him, honestly, "I'm glad that we are able to still do everything we used to do, but as lovers instead of best friends. Honestly, I was afraid that if we ever initiated a relationship, things would be different."

"No, of course not," Booth assured her, reaching across the table to place his hand on her forearm, "we're partners, best friends, the way we always will be. We're just partners and best friends that are together now."

"Together?" Brennan asked, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, "Are we...dating?"

"Yeah, of course," he laughed lightly, but it seemed to fade when he saw the look on her face. He lowered his voice before he continued, clearing his throat awkwardly, "I mean...unless you don't want to be."

"No, I do," Brennan was the one to laugh lightly now, "I didn't think you did."

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed again, his smile coming back, "I love you..."

He only realized what he was blurting out after he said it, his voice lowering at the last word when he realized what he said may have freaked her out just enough to make her want to run. And the way she was staring at him, as if he just confessed to murder, was not making him any feel any better.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly, "I didn't mean it like-"

"Don't apologize, Booth," she cut him off before he could start to explain himself, "even though I am not quite ready to say it back yet, I believe I will be soon," she smiled when she saw how relieved he looked, "right now I can tell you that I care deeply for you, and I enjoy spending time with you in an intimate manner."

Booth smiled across the table at her. Even though it wasn't quite an 'I love you too', it was a step in the right direction. Hearing her say that she cared about him and enjoyed spending time with him was enough.

"Thanks, Bones," he told her, honestly, "you don't have to say it yet."

"I want to, very soon," she assured him.

"Whenever you're ready, Bones, I'm listening."

Brennan's smile was radiant as she simply looked at him, unable to get enough of him that night. She had been unable to get enough of him since they initiated this relationship. She knew this was going to last, and that it was going to be a good thing. Things with she and Booth had always been good.

It had been two weeks since Mr. Nigel Murray's death. It had been two weeks since they crossed the line they'd established long ago. And, even though they weren't aware of it yet, two weeks since they conceived a child.


End file.
